


Rings for Volleyball Idiots

by setosdarkness



Series: Only the Ring Finger Knows [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, inspired by Only the Ring Finger Knows, some are dialog-only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Microfics related to rings.</p><p>1.    Bokuto confesses. Akaashi’s mind immediately goes into overdrive like this: Option A. <i>asdfghjkl bokuto-san likes me holy shit</i><br/>2.    Kuroo wants Kenma to wear a ring so everyone will know Kenma’s taken. (ft. How Lev got Yaku to be his boyfriend.)<br/>3.    Kageyama gets Hinata a ring. Like most things, they shout a lot about it. (ft. <i>“Not so loud!”“You’re shouting too!</i>”)</p><p>4.    “So let me get this straight, even if none of us are straight, are we the gayest volleyball club or what.”<br/>“So, ahem. So you, Iwaizumi, the king of biceps, actually gave our esteemed dumbass captain an engagement ring when you were kids.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings for Volleyball Idiots

**title**. Rings for Volleyball Idiots  
**summary**. Microfics related to rings.

  1. Bokuto confesses. Akaashi’s mind immediately goes into overdrive like this:Option A.  _asdfghjkl bokuto-san likes me holy shit_
  2. Kuroo wants Kenma to wear a ring so everyone will know Kenma’s taken. (ft. How Lev got Yaku to be his boyfriend.)
  3. Daichi's too cheap to get Suga a ring.
  4. Kageyama gets Hinata a ring. Like most things, they shout a lot about it.
  5. Tsukki's cheap too.
  6. Yachi and Kiyoko's fateful meeting.
  7. “So let me get this straight, even if none of us are straight, are we the gayest volleyball club or what.”  
“So, ahem. So you, Iwaizumi, the king of biceps, actually gave our esteemed dumbass captain an engagement ring when you were kids.”



 

 

* * *

 

 

“A-KA-A-SHI!!! Let’s go get some matching rings!”

Akaashi Keiji is thankful for the many opportunities joining the Fukurodani Academy Volleyball Club has provided him. One of the useful talents he has honed while being part of the national-level team is developing grace under pressure.

(His parents were surprised to learn that he was able to brush off the incident with the burning ferris wheel last month, like it was nothing. It really was - the fire and the rescue operation were nothing compared to how difficult it was to babysit Bokuto-san during the ordeal - mostly because it was a long-distance sort of babysitting, what with him being suspended in the air and Bokuto-san wailing at him from a few meters below, because their ace had a sick stomach and couldn’t join the team in some of the rides.)

Anyway.

So he’s unfazed by a lot of things, at this point.

Bokuto-san’s whim this time actually doesn’t even break the top 100 risky and frankly, idiotic, things the other suggested and eventually did. Maybe just shy of the 151st mark, even.

Still, it’s a fairly surprising request.

“Did you get jealous of Konoha-san’s ring?”

“I  _so did not_!” 

Bokuto-san flails about and hits nothing but air on his next spike.

Akaashi sighs. “He got it because of his girlfriend.”

“I’m not jealous!”

“I understand, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says as he tosses another ball for Bokuto-san to spike.

The spike connects, but Bokuto-san doesn’t look overjoyed, not the same way he’s always been during his endless spiking practices.

“It’s just, just, it’s so colorful! And so sparkly! And so cool!”

Ah.

Well, at least it’s not because he’s been dared by the pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san. Only pain and suffering await him when cleaning up after the mess those two cause after all.

However, because this idea is apparently 100% pure Bokuto, he needs to proceed carefully. “There are colorful rings available that are unmatched too, Bokuto-san.”

“But, Akaashi, you have to get a pair with me!”

Bokuto-san’s not even making the running or spiking motion, simply bouncing about around him, golden eyes bright.

“...Why?”

“Because I like you! And you like me!”

Akaashi’s mind immediately goes into overdrive:

Option A.  _asdfghjkl bokuto-san likes me holy shit_

“Akaashi??? You’re blushing! You look so beautiful like that! Hey, wait, Akaashi, don’t faint on me, actually wait it’s okay, but let me catch you all cool—! Akaashi!”

 

( _they manage to get matching rings, akaashi eternally grateful to konoha-san and his girlfriend who made him suffer through the sparkling matching rings. and akaashi now knows that he still has ways to go before he succeeds in mastering that so-called grace under pressure. at least akaashi has first-hand experience of how to swoon_ _—_ _it’s not a bad experience at all, especially since it comes with a kiss from bokuto-san in the end_ )

 

* * *

 

“Kenmaaaa—”

“No.”

“Hey, not fair, I haven’t said anything yet!”

“I know what you were about to say.”

“Aw, my dear kitten’s a psychic! Or is it reserved exclusively for me? I might swoon! ...Heh, just like Akaashi did.”

“...You’re terrible.”

“Hey! I didn’t ask for that tidbit of information! Bokuto’s bein’ a noisy owl like always and blabbed it all!”

“And you got all sorts of ideas. Like an dumbass.”

“You wound me, Kenma! It’s not like I’m askin’ you to swoon like Akaashi, but if you want to, I’m all set for that too—”

“I’m not swooning into your arms.”

“Awww—”

“And I’m not getting matching rings with you.”

“I haven’t even asked!”

“I’m rejecting it now before you even do.”

“But it would look so cool on you!”

“...”

“Well, yes, I know you can’t care less about looking cool. Plus, you already look plenty cool and adorable.”

“I’m not doing it.”

“Pretty please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“...No, Kuro.”

“Awwwww—”

“You’re being awfully persistent on this.”

“Nah, I just like to cling to you while we talk.”

“Hmm.”

“Plus, I like knowing that everyone will know that you’re taken.”

“But I’m not taken.”

“Kenm _aaaa_ —”

“Shouldn’t you resolve that problem first?”

“Well, getting the ring first worked for Yaku and Lev.”

“Those two are different.”

“Hahaha! Poor Yaku. At least I’m not as annoying as Lev, right, Kenma?”

“No comment.”

“No fair! Just because I’m not captain anymore, you’re disrespecting me and stuff.”

“...I’m thinking whether I had any respect for you in the first place.”

“So mean! Why are you so mean to me, Kenma.”

“Because you’re wriggling a lot and I can’t play my game properly.”

“You  _so_  can. You’re just distracted because of my sexy self.”

“You’re more annoying than Lev.”

“Don’t lieeee.”

“You are.”

“Am not.”

“You are.”

“Am so not!”

“You are.”

“Lev intercepted the confession letter and ring that Yaku gave to Lev’s sister, showed up at school the next day proclaiming Yaku as his boyfriend, told Yaku that he’s not disappointed that Yaku gave the letter and ring to the wrong Haiba. I was afraid Yaku would actually kill him then. He’s definitely more annoying.”

“You’re still more annoying.”

“Am nooot.”

“You are.”

“But I’m still your favorite boyfriend, right?”

“Are you asking me out?”

“I might be.”

“Then I may or may not give you a reply.”

“So mean!”

“Because you’re annoying.”

“I know you love me, Kenma.”

“Hmph.”

“...is that a yes to the matching rings?”

“You’re annoying, Kuro.”

“Kenmaaaa—”

 

* * *

 

 

“We don’t need rings because all we need is our commitment to each other.”

“You’re so sweet, Daichi.”

“You mean, ‘You’re so cheap, Daichi-san’.”

“Who said that?!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Uwaaaa, Kageyama, what is this???”

“It’s, it’s obvious, dumbass!”

“Don’t call me dumbass, dumbass Kageyama!”

“I’m not a dumbass, dumbass Hinata!”

“You are!!! But wait, is this a ring?”

“I told you it’s obvious! And not so loud!”

“ _You_ ’re shouting!”

“I’m  _not_!”

“You so are!”

“You’re shouting too!”

“Because you started it first!”

“I did not!”

“You did!”

“A-Anyway. Just wear that, dumbass Hinata!”

“I can’t!!!”

“HAH?! Why?!”

“Because it’d get in the way of spiking!”

“It’s just a ring! You get used to the feeling!”

“You can’t just order me to get used to the feeling!”

“I’m not ordering you! It’s so simple!”

“So you mean you’re also wearing a ring now?!”

“We’re supposed to get matching rings! Of course I’m wearing one right now!”

“Geh! So I’m soulmates with you??? Is that it??”

“Not so loud!”

“You’re still shouting!”

“Ahahaha, I have a soulmate now! Let me text Kenma about it!”

 

* * *

 

“They’re idiots for needing those stupid rings.”

“You’re being cheap too, Tsukki.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

 

* * *

 

 

“!!!!!!!!!”

“...Are you alright?”

“!!!???!!!∇↓⊙▼◈◎◁”

“...I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“Guwaaaa, I’m sorry!”

“...?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t deserve to live!”

“That’s not true! I’m sure you’re a wonderful person!”

“Uwaaaaa, thank you, you’re such a goddess uwaaaa—”

“Oh... Thank you?”

“Here I am, splashing too much water to my eyes, so you had to lend me your beautiful handkerchief. I’m sorry for copying your ring, I wasn’t being creepy, I promise, I didn’t really hang around you, waiting for you to pick up your ring, I promise—”

“...I understand. Do you want to talk about it?”

“You’re such a goddess!”

“...I’m sure you are too.”

“Do you mean it???”

“I do.”

“Uwaaaaa, I’m so glad I fell in love with someone like you instead of someone mean!”

“?!!!”

“Ah! That was supposed to be a secret!↓⊙▼◈◎◁”

“...T-That’s fine. Do you want to talk about it over coffee? My treat.”

“◈◎◁↓⊙▼!!!”

“...I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

“◈◈◈”

“I’m Shimizu, by the way. And you are...?”

 

* * *

 

 

“So let me get this straight.”

“Even if none of us are straight, are we the gayest volleyball club or what.”

“True that.”

“So, ahem. So you, Iwaizumi, the king of biceps, actually gave our esteemed dumbass captain an engagement ring when you were kids.”

“We were  _twelve_ , we weren’t kids!”

“Permission to speak hasn’t been granted to you, king of aliens.”

“I’m going to complain, but then since you called me ‘king of aliens’...”

“So,  _Iwaizumi_.”

“So Iwaizumi. What do you have to say to defend yourself?”

“I couldn’t afford a fancier ring back then?”

“Oh my fucking god, so it was true!”

“Hey, don’t insult our promise ring! It’s all green with matching alien designs!”

“No, Oikawa, you’re wrong,  _you do not understand_!”

“Uhh, I don’t think I can be wrong about my own ring, Makki?”

“You don’t understand!”

“Mattsun, the panicked look doesn’t suit you so well...”

“So, all this while—”

“—we were feeling pretty awesome about having matching rings—”

“—because awesome boyfriends, hell yeah—”

“—but then apparently this matching ring fad got inspired—”

“—by a scene the ring’s creator witnessed a few years back—”

“—where there’s a pair of promise rings exchanged—”

“—with a slime-green alien design—”

“—and now we’re wearing matching rings—”

“—inspired by you two—”

“—and we feel so fucking dirty now!”

“Iwa-chan, we should get our share of proceeds from that person! How dare they get inspired by our engagement ring without our permission?!”

“Just... Just everyone shut up.”

“Iwa-chan’s blushing!”

“Iwaizumi’s red from anger, Oikawa.”

“You don’t know Iwa-chan like I do!”

“This ‘Iwa-chan’ is regretting all his life choices, thanks.”

“You don’t mean that, Iwa-chan!”

“...”

“Iwa-chan, you know you love me.”

“Ah, he caved so easily.”

“Whipped.”

“I still feel so dirty.”

“...Same.”

“Rude, Makki, Mattsun!”


End file.
